


The Sound of Rock N' Roll

by Sumatra1962



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/F, F/M, Greasers, M/M, Social, ereri, jeankasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumatra1962/pseuds/Sumatra1962
Summary: Lets go back to a place where music was eveything to people. To the point where when listening to music, no issue matters and you just want to let loose. We have Levi, who was social raised by his uncle, Kenny Ackerman, since he was a child due to his parents death. Of course, when you live in a different environment, you think that same as what your own people would think... Well.. what if that all change if you meet some by the sound of music?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay ya'll...
> 
> I'm back, chicas!! If you guys read my first fanfic, then prepare for more because I'm planning to do a whole story! 
> 
> Now, if you guys read the tags, yes, its a 50's Era. Yes, I use "The Outsiders" reference with socials and greasers and added my own thing. And yes, it was all hip and cool, but there were still problems even in LA. Racism, homophobia, and sexist. A few accepted racism and homophobia and sexism while some didn't support it. And for the last yes, I will add that. I'm doing this based on my research and my past education because I am not someone who sugarcoats on American histories mistakes. I really hope you guys won't get offended because I really think this is a good fit idea that I should've finished long ago. So this is a warning it will get upsetting throughout the story but a story always has a happy ending or some don't, but I know mine for sure will! I won't let ya'll down! So, sit back and read on!!
> 
> BTW MY ENGLISH IS NOT GOOD SO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE!!!

**Sunday, June 28th, 1970:**

      Tuesday It was a hot summer day in Los Angeles, California. Kids were playing with a ball or running around with the water hose. Teens were driving by with their friend while bumping the radio up. There was a little girl with dark brown hair tucked inside a pink bandana while her bangs hang in the front. She was sitting on a swinging bench in the back of the yard. As she swung back and forth, the little girl was listening to the radio while writing poems on her yellow note book.

    **_"Yes, you got your spell on me, baby_**

**_Turnin' my heart into stone_ **

**_I need you so bad_ **

**_Magic Woman I can't leave you alone"_ **

       _"And there you have it folks!"_ said the loud spokesperson in the radio station. _"Black Magic Women" by Carlos Santana our top 6 hits! We are going to take a five minute break now! Stay tun-"_

      "Ugh! I hate when they have breaks!” said the small little as she starts turning the knob of the radio to find a different station.  She kept playing around with different stations, but none satisfied her interest.  

      _ **"Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,**_

_**Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby"** _

      "Yeah," the little girl shakes her head to the strings of the guitar, "that's what I'm talking about." She turns the volume up high. With one leg hanging from the swinging bench she swung back and forth again. The little girl put the pencil against the paper and continues writing on her notepad.

    _**"Ain't no valley low enough**_

      ** _Ain't no river wide enough_ **

    _**To keep me from getting to you babe"**_

      The little girl starts tapping her pencils on her notepad. Slowly, she starts singing along the lyrics, getting too distracted by how high her voice was getting. It was unpleasant and dreadful signing, but she believed she was Jimi Hendrix with her air guitar and voice of Minnie Riperton.

    _"Oh no darling! No wind, no rain,"_ She put her pencil near her mouth like a microphone, _"or winters cold can't stop me baby, na na ba-"_

      "Sally!" yelled out an older woman.

      The little girl flinched and dropped her pencil to the ground. She clumsily turned lower the volume of the radio. 

      "Yes, mama?" said the little girl. 

      A tall, pale woman came in. The woman was dressed in denim high waisted pants that was cuffed from the bottom and a black tank top that was tucked in. Her hair was black was tucked in a red bandana except for a small piece sticking out of her forehead.

      The mother smiled. She went towards her daughter and sat down. "What are you doing out here?" 

      Sally looked up. "It was hot in my room so I decided to come out here and write some poems." 

      Sally's mother sat besides Sally. She looks down on Sally's paper. Looking back up into Sally's eyes, her mother smirks. "I see that you wrote quite a few poems?" Sally's mother teased. 

      Sally pout and looked away, closing her notepad. "I couldn't think of anything else, mama!"

      Her mother chuckled and put her arms around Sally's shoulder. "I'm just teasing." 

      They both were peacefully swinging against the bench. Sally’s mother was playing with her bangs. Minutes later, both women heard two pairs of loud footsteps.

      "Mama!" yelled a little boy.

      "Honey! My little Angel!" said a deeper voice after.

      "We're outside!" Sally and her mother loudly said. 

      A little boy with jet black hair that was slick back, a black shirt tucked in beige pants and with a pair of black and white converse. He was Sally's brother who was a year younger than her. A taller man stood behind him with the same outfit except he had light, tanish hair on the top and dark brown hair on the bottom slick back.

      "Daddy!" said Sally as she quickly got off the bench and went straight towards her dad to give him a tight hug.

      "Hey little darling!" her daddy smiles while hugging her back. He looks up at his wife and smirks. "And how is my lovely Mikasa doing?" 

      Mikasa rolls her eyes and starts laughing. She looked at her son and smiled wide at him. "Much better, Johnny! I told you that your hair looks better short than long."

      Johnny groaned and walked over to Mikasa to sit on her lap. "But, mama! I like how I had that little plump on my head! I look older like that!" 

      Mikasa chuckled and patted his head. "Jean, tell him he looks ten times better like that than having that fur ball on his head." 

      "That is exactly what I told him," Jean joined Mikasa on the bench. He kissed her cheeks. "Today's barber was better." 

      "That's good to hear," Mikasa leaned her head against Jean's shoulders. "Oh my it's too hot." 

      Sally happily jumped. "Can we go to uncle Eren's and Levi's pool!" 

      Johnny automatically turned his head toward his mother. "Pretty please, mama!" 

      Mikasa frowned. "I'm sorry kids, but uncle Eren and Levi are still out of town." 

      Both of the little kids frowned. 

      "But they been gone since Friday! I miss them!" Johnny whined.

      "Where did they go again?" Sally asked.

      "They went to New York for a special event which is happening today," Jean said, putting his arms over Mikasa. 

      "When will they come back?" Johnny said. 

      "Eren called me last night and he said tomorrow afternoon," Mikasa smiled. "Maybe then we can go over there place if they aren’t exhausted." 

      "Yes!" said the little excited kids.

      "Hope your brother isn't causing problems in New York," Jean jokingly said.

      "Shorty has him on a leash so if anything happens, he’s got it," Mikasa said with a worried smiled. 

      Sally got on Jean's lap and leaned against his chest. The family sat in peace under the cool shade. Hearing the buzzing bees and children's laughter. The smell of juicy burgers cooking on the sizzling grill next door.

      "Mama?" Sally asked. 

      "Yes, darling?" Mikasa respond. 

      "How did Uncle Eren meet Levi?" Sally asked. 

      "They met in high school,” Mikasa thought, “Junior year, right honey?" she asked.

       Jean nodded. "Yeah," he happily sigh, "1958! Those were the good old days. We have a lot of stories from those times." He wiggled his eyebrows to Mikasa.

       Mikasa chuckled and shoved jean.

      “We know all your stories of how you and mama fell in love, papa,” Sally giggled. “But we don’t know uncle Levi and Eren’s.”

      "Do you have any stories of Uncle Eren and Uncle Levi?" Johnny asked.

      "Oh, we have plenty of stories about them," Jean smirked. "Those two were honestly a trouble couple. Even till this day, I question how Levi can deal with Er-" 

       Mikasa bursted out laughing, holding her stomach. Jean winced while the two kids were confused.

      "Mikasa, why are you laughing? I have never seen you laugh that hard." Jean confusingly asked. 

       Mikasa stops laughing and whips a tear. "Jean, yes you have and to answer your question it's because I remember when Levi was trying to ride Eren's motorcycle and-" Mikasa starts snorting and hold her stomach again, "h-he went flying!" She twist her body and laughs even harder. 

        Jean starts laughing too. "Oh my god! I remember that day! Levi punched the shit out of Eren's arm! Eren had a big bruise for one whole week!”

       Both parents starts laughing while the two kids still had a confused expression. 

       "So," Johnny poked his mother's shoulders, "can you tell us some stories, please?" 

       Mikasa calmed down slowly. She took a deep breath. "Of course, darling,” Johnny leaned against his mother's shoulder and listen. "Before I get started, let me remind you that Eren and Levi are both men, not many people accepted them together. So yeah, our high school times were fun and all, but we always had problems too." Mikasa said. 

       "Problems?," Johnny repeated.   

       "What kind?" Said Sally with a curious tone.

       "Well, your father and I, including our friends, like Uncle Armin and Auntie Sasha, were poor kids," Mikasa said. "And what I mean by that is that we weren't rich like how Uncle Levi is."

        "Levi was consider a social, which is a rich person who owned fancy cars, and lived in fancy neighborhoods in the West Side of Los Angeles, while your mother and I, were considers greasers; dirty and ghetto underclass group living in East Side." Jean explained. 

        "Is Levi still a social?" Sally asked.

       "No, I don't think so, but," Jean said, "Levi still dresses fancier and talks better than Eren. Although, Eren has improved on his proper English since being with Levi, he still uses slang here and there because old habits never die.

       “We also had to deal with racial problems, deportation, homophobia from our friends and family.” Mikasa included. “But we will explain all that later throughout the story.”

        Sally and Johnny both nod. 

        Jean shrugs. "Both class hated each other. Few here and there talked, but it was rare. Especially becoming a couple. It's either you choose to be with a social or you choose to be with a greaser.”

       "So uncle Levi hated uncle Eren?" Johnny asked worriedly.

       "Hm, I wouldn't say hate. You have to understand that Levi grew up in a different environment and was raised differently. At first he didn't like greasers, but when he met Uncle Eren, his perspective change. It's amazing how someone could change someone's life just like that." Mikasa chuckled. "I still believe that it was nice how they actually fell in love."

       "How so?" Sally asked.

       "Because," Jean grinned, "they both fell in love with the sound of Rock n Roll."


	2. Second Week of High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we start off with Levi. He gets ready for school and his morning struggle with his uncle Kenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Hope you're ready for the story to begin!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**1958:**

**_Beep_ **

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

      A loud, annoyed groan came from underneath the covers. An arm slipped out of the covers and and gently pressed the pillow to hide the irritating alarm that was still going on.

      “Levi!” Yelled a rusty, old voice. “Shut the stupid ass alarm off now!”

      A body rose quickly from the bed. “Your yelling is more annoying than this damn thing, Kenny!” Levi yelled back. He turned to the alarm clock and aggressively shut it. “Happy, dumb old man?”

      “As a matter of fact I am, you little shit!” Kenny responded back. “Now hurry up before you’re late to second week of school!”

      Levi rolled his eyes. He picks up the alarm and turns on the radio. Twisting the small knob, he heard staticky noise until a radio station came up.

      ” _And now we have, The Choredettes, with ",Mr. Sandman", as their hottest hit single,_ ” said the spoke man on the radio.

      Levi whined. “Not this fucking song,” he said as he fell on his back against the mattress. He looked up at the ceiling, listening to the song that he thinks is creepy.

      _**“Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)** _

    **_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)”_ **

      _“Give him two lips like roses and clover, bung, bung, bung, bung,”_ Levi lip-sing the song. He arched his eyebrows, wondering why he was singing that ridiculous song. Shaking his head of disappointment, he lazily lift his body from the bed and sketched his arms up hearing a pop noises. Yawning, Levi made his way towards his closet.

      In his closet, he pulled out a white collar shirt and a red cardigan with white strip cuff. Bending down, he collect his pair of black Crepe Sole shoes. After, he closed his closet while sliding his feet towards his drawers. Opening the top drawer he grab a white sock and open his middle drawer to grab a pair of beige slacks.  Levi walked straight towards his bathroom, ready to start his day.

      Levi is a 17year old boy was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. His family owns a successful real estate business in Downtown and is a junior attending at Fairfax High School. His hair is jet-black, pale skin as white as snow, short as a really small tree, and blueish-gray eyes that just makes you think of a wolf. Levi loves Los Angeles and everything about it; the food, the hangout places, and his favorite, music. He loves to sing and dance, especially the swing. Having multiple artist that he enjoys listening to everyday, but none of the artist cant beat his love for a Frank Sinatra. Levi loves Sinatra so much that he would dance anywhere he can. Sinatra brings the life out of him.

      Getting out of the bathroom, Levi made his way back to his bed and sat down. He slid both of his shoes in and began tying it. He was done getting ready, so, he decided to lay down for a bit, listening to another hit wonder.

      “Levi!” Kenny called. “I have a piece of toast for you! Hurry up before it gets cold!”

      Levi groaned with annoyance and got off his bed. He went to his desk and grabbed his books and pencil. Making his way towards the door, he turned around to observe his room. Nodding in approval, Levi stormed off.

      On his way down the stairs, Levi spotted a picture with his mom, dad, and himself. He touched the old photograph and continue on. Levi went into the kitchen where, Uncle Kenny, was sitting on his chair drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He made his way towards the table and saw a piece of toast waiting for him.

      "Finally," Kenny looked up from his paper, looking at Levi, "Mary Poppins' finally done getting her hair ready?" he joked. 

      Levi growled and bit a piece of his jelly, warm toast. "Fuck off, I didn't even take long.”

      Uncle Kenny is a 45 year old man that was the older brother of Levi’s mother. When Levi was 6, both his mother and father died in a brutal car accident. Kenny took Levi under his care to continue raising him and the family business. Levi misses both his parents so dearly, but living with his uncle Kenny wasn't so bad. He just mess around with Levi too much which is super annoying.

      Uncle Kenny took a quick look at his watch. "Ah," he put his newspaper down, “Let's go. I don't want to be late for an important meeting." 

      Levi nod and follow Uncle Kenny out of the kitchen. Kenny collected his suitcase and car keys to his black 1950 corvette.

      Stepping out of the house, Kenny ran towards his car and slid over the hood.  "Ha, ha, you see that?" Kenny said. 

      Levi rolled his eyes and locked the house door. "You're still a loser." 

      Kenny frowned and unlock his car. He stepped in the drivers seat and reach over to the passengers seat to unlocked the door for Levi. As Levi took a step in, he slam the door hard, causing Kenny to flinch.

      "God damnit, Levi!" Kenny loudly said.

      Levi shrugged and smirked. "My bad, chicken." 

      "Watch it," Kenny growled. He started the engine and look back to see if anyone was behind. Moving his stick down to the reverse, he press on the gas and backed away slowly. He made a left and drove straight forward. 

      Levi turned on the radio. The song " _Come Softly to me_ " by the Fleetwood was playing. The relaxing melody of the song made Levi lean against the palm of his hands, looking out the window. Cool, summer breeze starts hitting Levi on the face. He looks up and saw the bright, green leaves that were in the high tops of the tree. Some of them started falling from the trees.

    **_“I want, want you to know I love, I love you so_**

**_Please hold, hold me so tight_ **

**_All through, all through the night”_ **

      As Fleetwood begins singing his tunes, Levi starts to sway his body left to right. Levi got lost in the music. He even starts snapping his finger, which caught Uncle Kenny’s attention.

      Kenny smirks and says, “You know, you remind me a lot of your mother.”

      Levi stops swaying and arched an eyebrow at Kenny. “Uh, thank you?”

      Kenny chuckled. “I remember that one day she was teaching you how to dance, you kept stepping on her toes, including your pops. What song was it by again?"

      "Come Fly With Me by Frank Sinatra." Levi respond with a smile. "She is the reason why I love Sinatra so much."

      "You know, dancing was also another thing that made her happy besides you and your dad. She was honesty the best dancer I have ever seen. So, Levi...”

      "Yes?"

      “Don’t stop dancing no matter what. Understood?" Kenny said in a soft tone.

      Levi nod and touched his sad, beating heart. "I won't." 

      Levi has never heard Kenny speak like that to him. Usually, he and Kenny have arguments or not say something to one another, but this occasion is rare. Sometimes, he can actually appreciate his uncle when he isn't being such a dick.

      “Good," Kenny grinned and chuckles. "Maybe when you'll find yourself a pretty girl to dance with and get married too."

      “And then the mood drops,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Why do you have to ruin the mood, stupid old man?”

      Kenny winced. "What do you mean?! All I said is that I think you should have a girlfriend by now! What's wrong with that? I had loads of girlfriend when I was in high school."

      "Oh, yeah," Levi said. "Says the one who isn't married at all."

      "I'll have you know that women are very tricky to handle. Thats why I am single and can't deal with them."

      "Yeah, well, I don't want one right now," Levi said.

      Kenny starts to laugh. "I bet you're one of those boys that girls have a crush on, but you don't care because you're too damn picky."

      "Or maybe I'm not interested in these silly high school romance. I'll never find them in high school thats for sure. All the girls here are not my taste."

      Kenny nod and shrugged. “Who know, little shit, maybe you’ll meet that person soon.”

      Levi sigh and rolled his eyes. He looked back outside the window, leaning against the window frame and closing his eyes. 

      Minutes later, Kenny was near by the school. There, stood Fairfax High. Fairfax was known for many things such as; sports and the art department. It was a beige color school with two wide pass for students to enter the school with grass on the side. In between the path was a long rectangle area where they place pants. The school is connected all in one that is shaped as a letter "E" and "T" mix together. 

      Levi was still half asleep when he felt a hard stop. 

      “Move out the fucking way!” Kenny yelled.

      Levi’s eyes widen and looked where Kenny was yelling at. It was two greases; a white and black guy. Both were furious at the fact that they almost got ran over.

      “Why don’t you watch where you’re fucking going, damm square,” said the white greaser.

      “How about I show you how much of a square I am!” Kenny argued back.

      "I can kick your ass right here, right now," respond the white greaser.

      "My man," said the black greaser. "This square ain't even worth out trouble. Lets get."

      The white greaser rolled his eyes and walk away. "Lucky you don't attend this high school, old man!"

      "Fuck off!" Yelled Kenny.

      Both of the greasers laughed and start walking away. The black greaser got out his weed and light it up. he passed the joint to his friend.

      “Fucking punk ass, nigger-lovin greaser. That's all they like to do; cause trouble and fight like animals. I don't know why they let these animals in the same school as kids go to. They should've stick with Jim Crow too for the nigger. Do they have polices here to keep you and friends safe from them?"

      Levi shrugged. “Yeah, they do, but so far they haven't mess with my friends and I. All they do is smoke, drink, and just goofing off. Sometimes I wonder why they even go to school.”

      Kenny turned his body to Levi. “Listen here, boy…" Kenny said in a serious tone. "I'm a tell you this one last time. I don’t want you being near those greaser or a nigger. Do I make myself clear. Remember what happen to your parents? I don't want that same situation happening to you. Stay on your lane while they stay on theirs."

      Levi eyes widen and his stomach started to twist into knots. Kenny was right, Kevin needs to avoid them at all cost or it will be a problem. He doesn't want to have the same faith as his parents did.

      “You know I won't,” Levi said.

      “Good,” Kenny replied. “Now, get the hell out of my car before you’re late to class.”

      Levi collect his items and opened the door. He slammed it and said, “Bye Kenny, have a good day,”

      “You too,” Kenny said as he roared the engine. "Oh, and stay away from faggots too." Then Kenny left.

      Levi watched as his uncle left. He sigh to himself and starts walking towards the entrance of the school. 

      Hoping he could have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, im sorry but I made Kenny into all the shit I put on my notes and im sorry for that. PLEASE DONT BE OFFENDED!! :(
> 
> AGAIN I AM TRULY SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!!!!
> 
> Please comment and leave the kudos here people!


	3. Welcome To Fairfax High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this really long chapter, which I decided to do because we see how Levi and his friends are during their high school hangouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI I put (A/N) because Im including 1950's slangs in the story and what it means too :) 
> 
> And another thing! I'm doing their school based on old Fairfax and new Fairfax! so if you like you Cana always google the images :}
> 
> Enjoy though!!

      Levi walked through the loud, crowded hallways on a Monday morning. People shoving each other to get to their class or just want to have chat with their friends. Levi groans at the sight of loud students. As Levi continue walking, he say his group of friends leaning against gray, rusty lockers.

      “Hey, hey, Levi!” said the girl with glasses.

      Levi lazily waved. “Hey Hanji.”

      Hanji widely smiled. She was a tall, brunette that always had her hair in a high ponytail. Hanji had dark brown eyes with a tint of rede in it. Her outfit she is wearing a white dress with yellow pooka-dots. Under her dress was white ruffles to make her dress puffy. Around her neck was golden necklace. However, she can't be Hanji without her signature look; which is her yellow glasses. Everyone knew her by that. Hanji is the smartest person in Levi's group and could rely on her whenever him and his friends needed help in science and math.

      His friends scooted away from Levi's locker. Levi grab the lock with numbers and start twisting it.

      “Were you able to switch your six period P.E. class to dance?” ask a tall, blonde guy.

      Levi groaned. “No, Erwin” he unlocked his locker. “Mrs. McDonna didn’t want me to take dance until I pass this first semester since I failed the second semester of P.E!” He reached for his history book. “It’s already the second week of school and I hate changing with a bunch of grody kids. _Ugh_! And don’t get me started with the damn freshmen. Pulling people's towels down, slapping them with it. The smell,” he slammed his locker shut with horror on his face, "The smell is like Satan took a shit."

      **(A/N: Grody- Sloppy, messy, and dirty)**

      “You were doing fine in the beginning, but you decided to not change for the second semester. And I told you to do it because second semester is what matters the most, but you didn’t listen.” Erwin chuckled.

      Erwin was a tall teenager who is muscular from shoulders to legs because he is in the football and basketball team. He had bright, yellow blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Erwin was wearing a white collar shirt, high waisted beige slack with a black belt around it, and his signature varsity jocks jacket. The jacket was red with beige sleeves. On the front jacket, it had “ **Number 10** ” and his name written in white, bold letters in black outline. The back of the jacket had the same font that was written, “ **Fairfax Varsity 58** ”. He was the captain of the football team and many cheerleaders want to have their arms around him.

      Levi shut his locker up. “That is not the point, asshole.”

      “Well,” said another girl. “Now you have me in your class now.”

      “You failed P.E too, Petra?” Hanji asked.

      Petra chuckled. "Mr. Ponce said that I have to do one more semester of P.E. because I also failed my first semester in freshmen year. So today, I got transfer to economic to P.E."

      Petra was the sweetest out of all of the group of friends and tries to understand her friends when they're are having a problem. She was an inch shorter than Levi. Her eyes were like light honey, especially when she is under the sun you can see a hint of green. Today, she was wearing a red and white long sleeve shirt tucked in a blue, puffy skirt. A black belt was around her small waist and wearing black flats.

      “Oh, come on! She failed because all she cared was about her make up getting ruined and watching the boys working out in the fields.” said the last member of Levi’s group.

      “Shut up, Olou!” Petra said as she pinched his arm. “You were the same with the cheerleaders!”

      “Ow! Jesus! At least I passed my class!” Olou complained while being in pain.

      Olou was the last member of their small group and clumsiest one too. He tries really hard to be like Erwin and Levi, but couldn't because he always fail to impress the girls. However, his heart can never give up on Petra, even though he tries very hard to get over her clutch. His outfit was similar to Erwins’s except he didn’t have the varsity jacket. Olou was wearing a tanish vest with a black tie around his white collar and a pair of dark brown slacks.

      **(A/N: Clutch: Rejection)**

      ** _Ring_**

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

      Levi and his group sigh. All of them start walking to their classes with a sad mood.

      “What class do you have, Olou?” asked Levi.

      “I have English, you?” Olou respond.

      “He had history class with me.” Hanji joined the conversation.

      Levi rolled his eyes. “And its already annoying.”

      “Oh shut up!” Hanji grinned. “You’re just mad because we have Mr. Rhomberg again. Scared he might fail you this time?” She leaned closer to Levi’s face.

      Levi shoved her face. “No, shitty binoculars. I just don’t want to see his constipated face anymore and his stupid political views that he rants about.”

      **(A/N: Binocular- Glasses)**

      “Well, hate to break it to you, but we’re already here,” Hanji said as she stopped in front of History class.

      Levi frowned. He turned to his friends and said, “I’ll see you guys at nutrition.”

      His friends waved bye parted their ways, leaving Levi and Hanji in of their classroom door. Levi groaned and complained that he doesn’t want to go back to history class. Hanji dragged Levi into class and take their seats.

* * *

* * *

**30 Minutes into History Class:**

      “This is so freaking boring,” said whispered Levi with an irritating tone.

      “Would you prefer hearing Mr. Rhomberg talking all of class time or do work with someone who’s basically doing all the answers?” Hanji smirked.

      “I’m helping too, shitty binoculars,” Levi said as he copied Hanji’s answer on to his paper. “I just didn’t understand this question.”

      “Uh-huh,” Hanji chuckles. “So, Levi, how are you and your uncle doing?”

      Levi shrugs. “Same old shit. Although, on our way to dropping me off we had a pretty deep conversation.”

      "About?" Hanji stopped writing. "Rare for you guys to have deep conversation."

      Levi scoffed. "Exactly. I was dancing and out of nowhere he brings up my mom."

      Hanji nod. "I mean, I would understand since you and your parents use to dance a lot. Have you dance in front of him before?"

      "Nope, not at all," Levi shook his head. "You think thats why?"

      "Yeah, you must bring back memories of him and his sister together. Think its weird?"

      Levi shrugged. "Kenny and I always had a weird relationship. Once in awhile he'll open up."

      _Skiiirk_

      “Why don’t you people just leave! We were fine the way we were before any of you guys showed up!” said as social who was looking down at a two greasers; one white and the other black.

      “Well, sorry that I want to get a good education,” said the sarcastic greaser with floppy, light brown hair.

      “Can’t you just leave us alone?” said the black greaser with small, curly hair. “Just for this once? We all attend the same school, so deal with it.”

      “All you bums ever do is cause trouble, smoke your little weed, and fix your hair all day,” said the social. “Why don't you and the nigger go back to where you came from.”

      **(A/N: Weed- cigarettes or tabacco)**

      Both greasers stood from their seats and stood head to head with the social. The socials group of friends stood up too.  

      “Chad, Moblit, and Micheal! Stop this instant!” Mr. Rhomberg yelled at the aggressive students. “I do not tolerate this sort of behavior in my classroom!”

      "These lame ass are the ones who are causing trouble. Annoying little street dogs." said the social.

      “Hey!” said Hanji as she stood up. “Leave them alone Chad!” She walks straight towards the boys. Levi was shocked at her actions. He remains sitting down, not getting in the business.

      “Stay out of this, four eyes!” said Chad. “Why do _you_ care for a bunch of nasty dogs?”

      “Because,” Hanji got between the boys and face Chad. Her hands were in here waist and chest sticking out. “Unlike us, we are privileged to be in a good school and get proper education. They deserve the same education as us." she pokes his chest. "And just because you were taught to be a racist, rich asshole doesn’t mean the old ways are coming back. Get over it, you damn square!”

    **(A/N: Square- don't be a loser or uncool)**

      Chad growled and lean close to Hanji face. “This is why I hate women attending school too. Instead of using your brain to say stupidity bullshit, why don’t you go back into the kitchen and make a sandwich because thats what you women do.”

      Hanji eyes widen and winced. She put her hand in the air and right when she was about to swing, the light brown hair greaser caught her wrist. Hanji turned her head and glared at him.

      “Let me go!” Hanji said.

      “Trust, girlie, its not worth it,” said the Greaser. He let go of her wrist and looked at Chad. “You can disrespect me all you want, but never a women. Is that what you think of your mother too? Worthless and stupid?”

      “I get to say whatever I want, filthy dog,” Chad said as he lift his fist up.

      “What is going on in here?” said a tall, pale skin man with wrinkles on his face.

      All the students turned and saw Principal Carson. Principle Carson step inside the room and went towards the boys and hanji. The four students backed away from each other and face their Principle.

      “I get a call from Mr. Rhomberg saying there is a fight. On the second week of school too.” said the principal as he eyes the greasers. “Why?”

      Moblit coughed. “My friend, Michael, was just stretching and Chad over here went crazy just because he accidentally hit him in the head. Chad started saying all these rude things and we just sat here all calm. Then this young woman came to break up the fight.”

      The principal nod and looked at Hanji. “And why are you in this, little lady?”

      “Chad was being a wild animal and I just wanted to finish my work, so I tried to stop it.however, Chad was calling me very rude things.”

      "She was going to attack me, sir! I told her to stop'' said Chad.

      "Hanji's eyes widen. "That's because you said vey disrespectful things to me and-!"

      “This isn’t lady like,” interrupted the principal. “A proper lady would follow what a man has to say. Always obey a man.”

      Hanji mouth fell. She was going to say something until she close her mouth and look away. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were a hint of light pink.

      The principle turned to face Chad and smile. “Chad, how are your parents?”

      “Good, sir!” said a smiling Chad. “Working hard too.”

      The principal nod. “Thats good, but, Chad… I know you are an excellent student. Tell me, was this all true? Because if it was then I’m going to have to call your parents.”

      “Sir! They started everything! You could even ask my friends and they even tried to stop them. Even Mr. Rhomberg say the whole thing.”

      “Well, Mr. Rhomberg said all of you were fighting, unless,” the principle frown, “Unless you were lying Mr. Rhomberg and you let these students try to nearly attack an honor student?”

      Mr. Rhomberg winced. “I would nerd lie to you at all! Chad simply started saying-“

      “I do not like liars, Mr. Rhomberg!” Principle Carson yelled. “This school teaches kids to discipline young folks like them,” he pointed at Hanji, Moblit, and Micheal. “Not students like Chad, who happens to be valedictorian for the class of 1959. I don’t ever want to hear complains about this man ever again! Do I make myself clear, Mr. Rhomberg.”

      Rhomberg sigh and frown. “Yes, sir.”

      Principle Carson face the three students. “And I don’t want to see you three bothering Chad or I swear I will expel all of you! I'm letting you all three off with a warning.”

      Hanji and they two boys agree. Hanji didn’t even bother looking up. Levi just sat there, looking at how embarrassed Hanji is.

      “Good,” Principle Carson said, “Now, go back to your seats,” he turned to face Chad, “Lets go to my office where you will feel safe.”

      Chad smiled and nod. “Thank you, sir.” He grabbed all this belongings and walked out of class with the principle patting his shoulder.

      The class was quiet. Chad’s friends glared at Hanji and the greasers and sat down.

      Hanji sigh and look at the two boys. “I’m sorry for all this, guys. Never expected you guys to come here.”

      Moblit smiled. “I thought wouldn’t see that pretty little face again.”

      Hanji blushed and chuckled. Levi arched his eyebrow and try to hear the conversation.

      “I miss you too Moblit,” Hanji smiled while looking deep into Moblit’s green, hazel eyes. There was a cough. Moblit and Hanji turn to look at Micheal standing with his arms cross.

      “I guess I don’t exist between you two?” Micheal joked.

      Hanji laughed and gently touched Micheal’s shoulder. “How you doin’, Micheal.”

      While Hanji was charting with the boys, Levi eyes widen with confusion on why she was being so nice to them.

      Moblit notice Levi and said, “Hanji, I think your friend over there is waiting for you,” he looks at Hanji, “Is he your boyfriend?”

      Hanji gave Moblit a confused look. “Oh, no, no, he is just my childhood frien. Why?”

      Moblit grinned. “Just asking.”

      Hanji shock her head. “Well, you two,” she backs away from them, “It was really nice seeing you guys again.”

      “It was awesome seeing you too Hanji!” Micheal wave. “Hope you can come down back at the dinner again.”

      “Oh, I will!” Hanji excitedly said.

      “We can also have that slow dance too,” Moblit smoothly said.

      Hanji bumped into a desk, “Oh, y-yeah definitely! I'll just have to make some time, you know?”

      “I’ll wait on it then,” Moblit smiled.”

      Hanji clumsily smiled and sat back on her desk, looking like a hot mess. Levi gave give her a look with confusion and needing answers.

      Hanji notice and said, “What?”

      “Don’t you ‘ _what_ ’ me,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Who are they and why does it seem like you guys are friends.”

      Hanji rub the back of her neck. “Um, well, you see,” she passed and began to chuckle, “Remember last week on the first day of school, when I said that this summer was the best summer I have ever had?”

      “Yes, now on to it, binocular,” Levi said impatiently.

      “Well… I hung out with them and the rest of his gang,” Hanji said in a low tone.

      “What?!” Levi loudly said. “What do you mean-“

      “Shh!” Hanji covered Levi’s mouth. “Damn, why do you have to be so freakin’ loud!”

      Levi push her hands away from his mouth and made a disgusted noise. "Don't _ever_ do that again." Levi was about to say something until the bell to the next period rang.

      Mr. Rhomberg tried to announce the homework but all the student left. Hanji got up from her seat rush towards the door.

      Levi saw her and yelled, “We’re not done here!”

      Hanji stopped running and said, “Nutrition, Levi!” 

      She was off. Leaving Levi behind. Levi groaned and picked up his belongings. Exiting his History class, he made his way to Math class. 

* * *

* * *

**Nutrition:**

      Levi walked out of his with an annoyed face and a big book. He stop by his locker to put his book in. Putting his book in, a couple of girls were looking at him. He rolled his eyes and closed his locker.

      _“Probably a bunch of freshmen,”_ he thought. Levi walked away, feeling their eyes on him. he made a left turn into a longer hallway and exit out from a door that leads into the quads.

      The quads has three flights of stairs going down into a area where teenagers hangout. There were ten tables with umbrellas over it, the student store that was in between the quads and cafeteria, and lots of trees on the side of the main side building and math/science building. At Fairfax, you choose where you sit for the rest of your high school life. The socials mostly own the whole quad, while the greasers hangout spot would be at the stage or a small, open area where they sit and eat their lunch.

      Levi saw his friends in the middle table of the quad in their typical hangout spot. His friends were laughing and doing homework. Erwin was spinning his football and talking with Petra. He didn’t notice Hanji wasn’t there. Levi though that Hanji didn't want to come because he wasn't done with their conversation.

      “Guys,” Levi call out. “Where is Hanji?”

      Erwin stop playing with his football. “She went to go buy some snacks a couple of minutes ago.”

      “Oh,” Levi said, closing his eyes for a cool minute, letting the warm morning air hit him.

      “There is Hanji,” said Olou pointing at Hanji.

      Levi opened his eyes and stared at Hanji. She was holding on to snacks and a orange juice. He put his hands on his hips and says, “We weren’t finish.”

      Hanji rolled her eyes. “I know, I know.”

      Erwin sat next to her and grabbed her granola bar, taking a bit off of it. “What were you guys talking about?”

      “Not only did Hanji had fun with us during summer, but she had an interesting time somewhere else.” Levi informed.

      “Oh?” Petra excitedly said. “Was it a boy?”

      “Not just a boy,” Hanji nervously said. "Well, yes, it was a boy, but it was also meeting new people."

      Olou asked. “What kind of people?"

      "Do we know them?" asked Erwin.

      "Not at all," Hanji said as she sipped her orange juice.

      "Levi rolled his eyes. "It was a gang of greasers she hung out with."

      “What?!” said the group of friends except Levi.

      “Hanji? What were you thinking?!” Petra said with a worried tone.

      “You could’ve gotten in trouble by your parents or go to jail for being with delinquents,” Olou said.

      “But I didn’t, didn’t I?” Hanji said. “I’m fine and better than ever.”

      “They’re dangerous and not safe to be around with Hanji,” Erwin said. “You know how wild greasers and negros can be.”

      “Don’t say that, Erwin! Not freaking cool at all!” Hanji got up from her seat. “They're nothing like what our parents say! They are honestly the coolest people to be around with,” she smiled. “They just live young and free!”

      “Free that can cause trouble,” Levi crossed his arms, “Like today in class.”

      “What happen?” asked Erwin.

      “Wait,” Petra interrupt, “Rumor says that you got into a scarp between Chad and these two greasers; one white greaser and the other was black. It was bad that the principal had to come in. that true?”

      “Yes,” Hanji said. “It is true.”

      “Are those the two greasers you hungout with during the summer?” Erwin ask.

      Hanji slowly nod. “Yeah, they were. And I couldn't let Chad disrespect them like that. The damn principle,” Hanji was furious, "He let Chad off the hook and said I wasn't being a lady for butting in."

      "Did Chad say anything to you?" asked Petra.

      "Yup!" Hanji exclaimed. "He said that women shouldn't be in school and that we should get back into the kitchen."

      "What?! That is just wrong!" Petra angrily said.

      "Exactly! I really wanted to punch him!" Hanji said.

      “She was willing to punch a guy for the guy she fell for.” Levi said. "Not only is she is friends with this Moblit character, but has always had something for him."

      Petra gasp. “Oh, Hanji,” she touch Hanji’s shoulder, “You know how it is when a social and greaser starts dating.”

      Hanji sat down and put her head down on the table. “I know, but he just so amazing- all of them are amazing and has such bad ass stories about their life. They taught me how to be open minded and not care what everyone has to say about me.”

      “So you’re basically saying life wasn’t great before you met them?” Levi asked.

      Hanji shook her head. “No, not at all! It- its just I wish everyone treats each other so equally and so. They also taught me how its like to be like them and it honestly sucks so much ass.”

      “But, Hanji,” Erwin jumped in, “If we didn’t treat each other so equally then why are they attending our School?”

      Hanji scoffed. “Still get treated like they are a bunch of garbage!”

      Levi rolled his eyes and said, “It’s life and life sucks, they’ll move on."

      Hanji glared at Levi. “You know, I bet you one day you’ll fall for a greaser and start saying to yourself on how wrong people are about them.”

      Levi chuckled. “Oh, god, no way! I am _never_  going to be friends with or fall in love with one. That would be the least thing I’ll do. You know how much I hate those filth.”

      Hanji smirked. “Oh, you’ll see.”

    **_Ring_**

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

      “Ugh, I dont want to go to chemistry class!” Olou yells out.

      “At least you guys don’t have Ms. Johnson for health,” Erwin frown.

      They all collected their belongings and went towards the main building.

      “Oh, guys,” Levi calls out. Everyone turn their head. “My uncle called me from the school and informed me that he is’t going to be here. Want to come over my place?”

      Everyone shook their heads and discussed where they should all meet up. By the time they enter the building, they all went their separate ways.

* * *

* * *

      **Fifth period: P.E**

  “Oh, god!” Levi whine. “I hate fucking PE with a passion.” He stop to catch a breath. 

      Petra stood next to Levi, panting and sweating. “It’s barely the second week of school and we’re already running like a marathon.”

      “Come on, Petra and Levi! One more lap!” said their coach.

      Levi and Petra whine. They both started running as fast as they can to get their lap over with. After the long run around the football field, they collapse on the grass.

      Petra huffed. “Let’s hope that," she huffed again, "We pass this semester so we won't have to wear these shitty P.E clothes and drip sweat!"”

      “You,” Levi huff, “Got it.”

      Petra sat next to Levi. They remain quiet for a while until they were able to get their energy. Petra was blowing air on her face with her hands while Levi was whining the sweat of his face with is shirt.

      “This is so fucking disgusting.” Levi said as he looked his dirty, wet shirt. “I look like a stinking cow.”

      Petra chuckles. “Levi, you don’t even smell.”

      “I need to take two showers today.” Levi made a disgusted face.

      "Same here," Petra said. "Oh, the boys are working out."

      Levi rolled his eyes and chuckled. He observe the football players practicing for an upcoming game. Next to them were cheerleaders working on routines. Looking around, Levi saw socials working out on the tracks and on the bleachers were greasers smoking weed and laughing with their friends. Levi scoffed and look away. He saw a small building where they held an auto shop class for students. The majority of the class were greasers and a very few socials. They wear a grey, baggy jumpsuit that zips up and down. Everyone was working together in that shop.

      “Fucking greasers are everywhere." Levi said in a annoyed voice.

      Petra shrugged. “They don't seem to bother," she thought, "I wonder how it was like to hangout with them?”

      “Ugh, not you too!" Levi said.

      “What?! I still want to know!” Petra smile. “Maybe they're not all the same and might be cool to be friends with them too.”

      Levi rolled his eyes and got up. “Let’s go get ready so we can meet them up later,”

      “Okay,” petra said as she go up. 

* * *

* * *

      **At Levi’s house:**

      At Levi's house, everyone was doing their homework or either studying for upcoming quizzes. Everyone was helping each other out with their worse subject.

      “Do you guys know what to do in these problems?” asked Olou with his chemistry homework.

      “Here," Hanji took his work, “I got it.”

      "Can you help me with this problem Petra?" Erwin asked, pushing his English homework to her.

      Petra smile. "Of course!" she starts riding down the answer. “So, hanji,” Petra ask. “Was it really fun with the greasers?”

      Hanji looked up at Petra and smiled. “Oh it was really fun."

  "More fun than us?" asked Levi as he was writing hid answer to his history question.

      Hanji frowned. "No, you big baby. Fun as in we went bowling, watch cool movies under the stars, and even to the beach!”

      “Must’ve felt more dirty with them,” Levi rudely said.

      Hanji stayed quiet. She knows that Levi hates greasers, but she feels that he needs to respect the fact that she likes them. Hanji thought of something evil and looking at Levi, she said, “But you know what they were really good at,” Hanji paused, “danicng.”

      Levi stop writing and looked up. “Dancing?”

      “Yup!" Hanji leaned back against the white wooden chair. "Hell of a good dancers they are, oh," she leaned forward to face Levi, "Especially this one amazing guy and the beet dancers I know!”

      "A better dancer? Even better than Levi?” Erwin asked.

      "Yeah? How so?" Levi offendedly asked.

      “Sorry, Levi, but yeah he is!" Hanji exclaimed. "You should see him do all kinds of dances, especially the swing. When the first beat of jazzy swings comes out, him and his sister brings the floor tougher and show everyone what swing is all about." 

      “Is he cute?” Petra curiously ask with a smirk.

      Olou scoffed. "Oh, god."

      Hang smirked back. “He would have you on your feet and make your heart want to stat dancing. All the girls would fall for him whenever he starts dancing.” Hanji explained. "One look and you're out of this world." she frown. "To bad he doesn’t attend fairfax. I do miss him and his friends.”

      “Then go to their school if you miss them so damn much,” Levi said.

      “Youre just mad that I think he’s a better dancer than you,” Hanji joked and patted his hand. "It's okay, you'll be good as him soon."

      “Oh, yeah, so angry,”  Levi sarcastically said. "When I see him I will tell him to challenge me to see who will be the King of Dancong."

      His friends start laughing. Levi continue writing and arguing with Erwin on which of their answers are correct.

* * *

* * *

      Later on that night, Levi was laying on his bed and look up at the ceiling, thinking about how his school year is gonna look.

      He sighs, "One more year of all this shit."

      Levi let the flowing music of Frank Sinatra put him to sleep. 

* * *

* * *

      **History Class:**

      Next morning, Levi was in class. Mr. Rhombegwas not here. Hangi came through the doors when the tardy bell rang with a smile on her face. 

      Levi looked at her with disgust. “I don understand how can smile in the ass crack of dawn."

      “Well, Mr. Moody pants? You slept on the wrong side of the bed?" Hanji jokingly asked.

      "It was really hot last night so I couldn't sleep."

      The bell rang and Mr. Rhomberg came in the room. “Okay class, so today we are going to be talking about Christpher Columbus." he puts his books and bag on the floor, then goes I front of the class. "Anyone can tell me who he is-“

      “He is the man who sailed across the sea and force the Native Americans into slavery and bringing a deadly disease which whipped them out.” said a deep, raspy voice.

      Hanji look up to see who he is, but couldn't see because he was leaning against the door frame. Levi didn't care at all.

      "I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Rhomberg.

      The teen chuckles and walks in the room. All the girls start whispering and start blushing. Levi looks at them with confusion and decide to look up. And boy, Levi did not see that coming.

      The raspy voice teen is 6ft and has caramel skin color. We couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing shades over his eyes. A weed was hanging on between his ear. He has dark brown hair that was slick back perfectly. His white short sleeves were rolled up so you can see how toned arm muscle. His shirt is tucked in black jeans and holding a letter jacket behind his back with his two fingers.

      Of course he had to be a greaser.

      "My name is-"

      Ah," said Principal Carson who interrupted, "There you are! How dare you run off like that!"

      The greaser turn to look at the principal. "I can find my own classroom by myself, sir. It's not hard to read numbers on my paper too." said the raspy voice in a sassy tone.

      The room echos with small giggles. Levi can hear girls whisper about the new kid. He looked at Hanji who was smirking at him. Levi scoffed and flipped her off.

      "Watch it, boy!" the principal threat. "And remove those shades at once before I pull them off your face."

      "Jeez, okay, old man. Don't be such a square," Eren said he removed his shades.

      Every single girl in the class made a heavenly sigh like they were in love. Levi himself couldn't take his eyes off of him. Eren has deep blue, green eyes that makes you feel like you are drowning in the ocean. 

      "I'm sorry," Rhomberg interrupt. "Who is he?“

      "Ah, I almsot forgot," The principal cleared his voice. "This is Eren Yeager. He is very new to this school and I would like it if someone would have the time to show him around."

      All the girls in the class raised their hand. Eren smirked and said, "Thank you for introducing for me when I can do it myself and for the offerer, but I think I'm good."

     The girls frowned and whine. Levi rolled his eyes and notice that the new kid was staring at him or he thinks that the new kid is. Levi kept staring, but eventually shook his head and look away.

      "Well then, Eren," said the principal, "I hope you have a good first day." he turn to face Mr. Rhomberg. "Watch it with this one."

      Eren rolled his eyes and notice Levi. He smirked and said, "Oh, you don't have to watch me at all." 

      Levi arched an eyebrow. " _What the fuck?_ "

      "Okay, Principal Carson, I will." Mr. Rhomberg said.

      The principal nod and left, leaving Eren and Rhombeg standing there.

      "Well, um," Rhomberg looked around the room. He smile and pointed at the seat behind Levi. "You can go sit behind Mr. Levi. Raise your hand Levi."

     " _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ " Levi said in his thoughts. Levi rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

      Eren smiled. "Sweet." As he starts walking, Mr. Romberg stops him. "Yeah?"

      "Can you kindly remove that thing that is between your ears?" Rhombeg asked. "Or matter of fact, let me take it.

      Eren loudly sighs and takes out his weed, placing it in Rhomberg's hand. "Happy?"

      "Very, now go," said Rhomberg,

       Eren nod and went to his seat. The girls all kept staring at him as he walks pass them. When Eren was at his desk, he looked down at Levi and says, "You must be Levi." In the most deepest, raspiest voice ever. Levi ignored him and face the teacher. Eren chuckled and place his leather jacket behind his seat and sat down.

      Levi thought to himself, thinking this is going to a long year.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...
> 
> 1\. I love how I put Moblit in here instead of how they interpret him in the anime xD A little change won't hurt, but I would imagine him being smooth like this xD 
> 
> 2\. I am sorry for making Levi like this. I don't want you guys hating him because he was raised by an uncle like this, so please, bare with me.
> 
> 3\. And here is Eren! I'm glad I was able to flow Eren into this chapter lol xD Levi is in for a big surprise 
> 
> I hope you guys are really enjoying this and sorry for offending anyone :(
> 
> Till next time! Leave kudos/comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like how this version flow than my other one, but thank god I deleted it lmao!! 
> 
> Just to give you guys a clear idea. Mikasa and Jean has two kids; the girl is 5 while the little boy is 4. I'm kinda glad I kept the idea of Mikasa and her family(Including Eren) as greasers lol 
> 
> My main goal is for you guys to feel the 50's vibe and enjoy the time. Again, I hope that I don't offend anyone at all and that I won't cause any trouble, so please, if you guys feel uncomfortable, tell me.
> 
> Anyways! Tell me what you think and then comment or leave kudos!! 
> 
> See you next week or a couple of weeks until the new chapter!


End file.
